What Could've Been
by NewGirl
Summary: In the near future, things are different, and when evil is coming many will have to work together even if they hate each other.
1. Moving Into the Human World

****

What Could've Been

__

NewGirl AKA Liz

(c) 2003

****

Disclaimer: "Charmed" is not own by me, so don't sue. I don't have that much cash. I just blew it all on cds, clothes, and books at Hot Topic and Barnes and Noble so I have nothing of interest to you. :)

A/N: Unlike the rest of my fics, this is **_NOT _**a P/C. I know, it's strange, but deal. I've basically lost interest in Charmed now, but I'll catch it every now in then. The point is that I _had_ to write this fic. The idea has been playing in my mind _all _season, so I needed to get it down. As I said, it's not a P/C, but Cole _is_ in it. If you don't like Cole then I suggest you don't read this because he is a main character in this fan fiction. Feedback is strongly encouraged.

Oh, also, the math for birthdays and timing is really bad in this. I needed the ages to be close together and I couldn't account the 'dating/marriage/it takes time stuff' for everyone because it just didn't work out with me. Just don't question it or think about it too much and it won't matter anyway. 

Timeline and info: This fic is a 'what if.' What if Cole and Phoebe didn't get back together in The Good, the Bad, and The Cursed? I think that that ep. aired in 2001? If not, let me know. This takes place in 2018. Also, all the good bands that I listen to now (Examples: Good Charlotte, LINKIN PARK, Riddlin' Kids, Tool, Simple Plan, Saliva, and the band that my friend is in) do exist, but I'm using their work as originals in this fic. Don't ask, it will be explained later. :) 

Oh, It's in script format. I'm not the best at it, so bear with me.

****

Part One

_(Camera pans up to a shot of a Victorian house with a 'SOLD' sign in the yard. A moving tuck is parked out front, and a black car is in the driveway. A mover walks down the truck ramp carrying a big box. It's obvious that he's tired.)_

MALE VOICE OS (Off Screen): That the last box?

MOVER: Yep, this is it. Where does this one go? All is says is 'boy' on it, and you got two.

(OS MALE walks up to the mover and looks at the box. The man is COLE.)

COLE: I think its Ben's. That goes in the blue room. 

_(The MOVER nods and walks into the house. COLE is standing outside still when someone comes up behind him. It's a woman. She places her hands over COLE'S eyes.)_

WOMAN: Guess who.

_(Cole turns around and smiles.)_

COLE: Clair, you made it just in time.

CLAIR: Just in time for what? 

__

(Before COLE can answer, CLAIR reaches her hands around his neck and kisses him.)

COLE: _(Smiles) _We get to pull the sign out of the yard. Our new home, God, I can't believe it. 

CLAIR: Believe what? _(CLAIR gives him a quizzical as she wraps her hand around his waist.)_

COLE: Seventeen years. Us. The boys. 

CLAIR: They're hardly boys anymore. They're sixteen. _(CLAIR shakes her head.)_ Drivers Ed. That's what we have to do, sign them up for Drivers Ed.

COLE: We'll get it settled. They're first day at a new high school is tomorrow. We don't need to overwhelm them. 

CLAIR: Yeah. _(She smiles and then looks up at COLE.) _Shall we?

_(COLE nods and then walks up to the 'SOLD' sign. He pulls it up out of the grass and the sets it on the front porch.)_

COLE: It's ours now. We're on the human plane.

CLAIR: Yeah, the human plane that's full of witches, demons, warlocks, and whitelighters.

****

_(Opening credits)_

(Commercial Break)

(Camera pans across the Golden Gate Bridge and of the city. Flash fast to the front of a high school were a bunch of kids are hanging out in the front. It's early morning and class hasn't started yet. On a cement bench there are four teenagers sitting on a bench. Two are guys and two are girls.)

GIRL #1: So, Wyatt, did Uncle Leo ground you for being late, or did he let you off the hook?

WYATT: Oh, no, I'm defiantly still on the hook. I'm fish food. Grounded for two weeks because I was late. That's not constitutional either because I was late from a demon. He attacked me. I-

GIRL #2: Keep the 'D' word and the magic talk to a low minimum please. I do have a reputation to maintain and all. Not that you would know what that is considering you're nothing but a dumb skate rat/drummer.

WYATT: I'm sorry that you're such a cynical prep, Melinda, but don't take it out on the rest of us.

MELINDA: You're such an evil brother. I'm out of here. I actually have _important_ people to talk to. _(Melinda stands up, grabs her book bag, and walks off.)_

WYATT _(to GIRL #1 and BOY #2)_: It amazes me that we're even related. So, guys what did your mom have to say about the high demonic activity as of late?

JENNA: Oh, you mean 'Dear Phoebe' who gives such great advice, but doesn't notice when her daughter has something to ask her?

BOY #2 _(Shoves JENNS a little)_: Don't be so hard on mom. She's busy.

JENNA: What about dad, Tristan? He's her boss. Can't he lighten the workload enough for some mother/daughter bonding?

TRISTAN: So, they may be a little caught up in their work right now, but the paper is doing really well.

WYATT: Sure, but the demon thing, what did she say about that?

JENNA: Nothing. So, what are you gonna do?

WYATT: About being grounded or about finding a lead singer and a bass player for the band?

JENNA: Both.

WYATT: Well, I can talk to my dad and endlessly beg him to reconsider, but the band thing...I'll just have to ask around. See if any of my friends can play. I can't believe that Jake and Tom would just bail on the band like that. I mean they find out that Tristan and I are a little different and …then they just don't like us.

TRISTAN: Wyatt, watching you blow up some sort of unearthly demon with your powers would naturally freak a human out. 

_(Two boys walk up to the kids. They both have on black pants. One is wearing a white shirt with a black skull on it. The other has a red shirt that says in black writing 'ROLE MODEL.' The two boys have black and red wristbands and a couple of spikes. The 'ROLE MODEL' kid has his eyebrow pierced. It's hard to tell at first, but they are twins.)_

'ROLE MODEL' KID: I'm Ethan Turner. _(Points to his brother) _That's Ben. _(BEN nods at the group)_ We just transferred here. Can any of you tell us where the office is?

WYATT: I can. Been there a lot. 

BEN: _(sarcastic) _Really? Wouldn't have guessed.

JENNA: He's always late to class. This _(points to her brother) _is Tristan, my brother, that's _(points to Wyatt) _Wyatt, my cousin who is a psychopath, and I'm Jenna, the sanest person of the bunch. 

BEN: Well, Ethan and I are psychopaths too, so that's okay.

ETHAN: Damn, and here I thought we wouldn't fit in. Most people just tend to stare at us, but that could be my imagination. The men who lock me up in the padded room said it was very wild.

BEN _(Mock tears)_: I miss the padded room. 

_(ETHAN pats BEN on the back)_

ETHAN: It's okay, Ben, mom and dad said we would go back real soon.

_(They all smile.)_

(The bell rings.)

WYATT: Oh, what another wonderful day for torture. _(Looks to BEN and ETHAN) _You'll have fun with the preps and jocks, I promise. The torturing on the first day is always fun.

_(They all walk towards the doors of the school. ETHAN taps BEN on the shoulder and they share a silent question. BEN nods.)_

ETHAN: So, Wyatt, what was this I hear about a lot of demonic activity lately?

_(WYATT turns around with his jaw dropped.)_

(Commercial Break)

So, what did you guys think of part one? Please send feedback. I'm addicted to it! :)

__

****


	2. Nothing

****

Part Two

_(Halliwell Manor. PIPER is in the kitchen, mixing up cookie dough. PHOEBE is sitting at the table with a bag of chocolate chips. She gabs a handful and eats a couple.)_

PIPER: So, Leo grounded Wyatt for being late.

PHOEBE: Again?

PIPER: Yeah, it's the fifth time this month. If he can't be home on time, then he can't be in the band. Wyatt hates that; he loves the music, but that's just the way it's got to be.

PHOEBE: I'm so glad I have the day off. I really needed to just talk. Things are weird, Piper. Haven't you noticed?

_(PIPER sets the bag of sugar down on the counter and then walks over to the kitchen table. She sits down next to Phoebe.)_

PIPER: More demonic activity is weird?

_(PHOEBE shakes her head.)_

PHOEBE: It's not just that. Things just _feel_ off, Piper. I can't explain it, and there's more.

_(PHOEBE hesitates, and PIPER looks at her quizzically.)_

PIPER: Phoebe, is something going on?

_(PHOEBE sighs.)_

PHOEBE: I've been having these dreams that feel like premonitions. I don't know who's in them or where they are, but Cole has been in the last couple. I can't even remember the last time I had a premonition about Cole.

PIPER: I can't even remember the last time you m _mention_ Cole. Why didn't you tell us about the dreams? What happened in the premonition?

PHOEBE: I don't know why I didn't tell you. It's weird, but the premonitions didn't tell me much. It looked like it was in our world, but it didn't feel like it.

PIPER: We should tell Leo. Maybe he can ask the Elders.

PHOEBE: What's to ask? We know nothing.

PIPER: How about how to get in touch with Cole to see if they _do_ mean something?

PHOEBE: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. You can't be serious! Piper...oh, god you are serious. We cannot contact Cole. It's out of the question. Jason wouldn't like it. It'd be weird. Besides, Jason might kill him.

_(PIPER laughs)_

PIPER: Phoebe, honey, I think Cole could take him. You know, having powers and all.

PHOEBE: We shouldn't...we can't. Not until we ask Leo.

PIPER: Fine, but he'll agree with me.

PHOEBE: That's because he'll have to, if not he's got to sleep on the couch.

_(Cut to inside of school. Lunchroom. WYATT, BEN, ETHAN, TRISTAN, JENNA, and a new girl are sitting at a table together.)_

WYATT: So, you still haven't explained to me why you guys aren't freaked out about this witch/whitelighter thing.

BEN: It's complicated.

ETHAN: Very much so.

NEW GIRL: So, un-complicate it. If we don't have an explanation then we have reason to suspect.

ETHAN: Suspect what?

NEW GIRL: That you're not who you say you are.

JENNA: She's right, and I don't want that to happen.

BEN: Look, where not some evil being out to get you. It's a really long and complex story that we don't want to get into right now, but you can trust us. 

NEW GIRL: That's what they usually say, and then they try to kill us.

ETHAN: We won't pull out the knifes just yet, I promise.

BEN: So, Halliwell? Is that a very common name around here?

WYATT: Not really, why?

_(ETHAN glares at BEN.)_

ETHAN: No reason. No reason at all.

TRISTAN: Right, so, did you guys say you were in a band where you used to live?

BEN: Yeah. Me being the self appointed leader and all.

ETHAN: Self appointed, it wasn't official.

BEN: Lead singer is usually the leader.

ETHAN: No, not really.

BEN: You have no right to decide. _(His face drops to a sad expression.) _Besides, the band's over and done with.

WYATT: Why? What happened?

ETHAN: Nothing.

TRISTAN: You answer a lot of questions like that.

ETHAN: You ask too many questions. We're not about to become best buddies because we have common taste in music. I'll answer what I want to and not say anything when I want to.

NEW GIRL: Whether you like it or not, you know something very valuable about us. If we can't trust you, we have issues. My mom would not like that.

JENNA: Tatiana's right Aunt Paige will freak out.

_(ETHAN sighs and shoves his tray away from him. He crosses his arms over his body and leans back. As he does this, his muscles can easily be seen. It's obvious he's strong.)_

ETHAN: Why'd you ask about the band?

WYATT: Because we need a lead singer and bass player. Our other guys sort of found out the deep, dark secret and ran the other way. It's just that since you guys are what we need we might think about putting you in their place.

BEN: Fill ins? Are you crazy? I'm not a fill in.

WYATT: I know. We'd hear how you play, and then decide if you're in or out. I'm the drummer and Tristan plays the guitar. We need you.

_(ETHAN and BEN look at each other and then look back at TRISTAN and WYATT.)_

ETHAN: Okay. We'll play live and you can hear our demo from the old band.

TRISTAN: When should we do it?

WYATT: How's after school? You can call your parents or whatever at Tristan's place. That's where all the stuff is. 

ETHAN: We'd have to stop buy my house. I can't play without my guitar, and the demo is at home too. 

_(TRISTAN shrugs.)_

WYATT: Sure, yeah, whatever.

_(They all continue on with their conversations. ETHAN leans over to BEN and whispers._

ETHAN: If dad finds out...

BEN: I know.

ETHAN: They're Halliwells. They're witches who...

BEN: I know.

ETHAN: One of their moms...

BEN: I know.

_(ETHAN takes a breath and becomes more serious. So does BEN.)_

ETHAN: They could help us stop it...

BEN: I know.

**_(Commercial Break)_**


	3. You Always Come Back to Pytha

****

Part Three

_(Camera pans over an apartment building. **Year 2001 **flashes across the screen. A sign on the building reads 'Pytha Central Apartments $500 down payments.' COLE is standing in front of the building looking up. He sighs and heads on in. A woman is standing behind the front counter. Her skin is a bluish color with black markings. Her nails are very long and her hair is a dark blue that reaches her waist. There is a nametag on her shirt that reads DEMA. She looks to be about twenty in human years.)_

DEMA: Can I help you, sir?

COLE: I'm Cole Turner. I called about an apartment.

DEMA: Oh, yes, you're all set up. _(She picks up a manila envelope and hands it to Cole.) _There's a set of keys inside, information about Pytha, and a few other things. Have you ever been in Pytha before, Mr. Turner?

COLE: Oh, yeah, I grew up here. No matter where you go, you always end up back in Pytha. 

DEMA: Don't I know it? Tonight's the big festival. Everyone will be there. You should come. You might run into someone you know.

COLE: Yeah, maybe. 

_(COLE picks up his duffle bag and walks off in the direction of the elevators. Camera fades from the elevator doors closing and the pulls back from a large bon fire. There's loud music and streamers everywhere. COLE is dressed in jeans and a black button down collared shirt. The sleeves are rolled up to his forearm and the top few buttons are undone. He's walking around observing when he notices a woman across the street in from of a nearby shop. The sign to the store reads 'Hidden Magic.' and the woman is selling crystals on an outside table. She has dark brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders. A long black and red-layered skirt just touches the top of a pair of black strap shoes, and she is also wearing a red halter. She looks to be a couple years younger than COLE. COLE walks across the street. The woman now has her back turned to him. He picks up a crystal and fingers it before setting it back down.)_

COLE: A few years ago you would have laughed about setting up a crystal table during the festival. You always just wanted to be apart of it and have fun. What changed, Clara?

_(CLARA slowly turns around and smiles at seeing COLE. She's not shocked that he's there.)_

CLARA: I heard you were in town. Dema being family and all, she had to tell me you were here. What happened to being the sources right hand demon? The fame get to be too much for you? Couldn't kill a 'Charmed One?'

_(COLE winces.)_

COLE: You heard?

CLARA: _Everyone_ heard, Cole. They all know...you're a softie now.

COLE: Really, is that what they're saying? 

_(CLARA nods.)_

COLE: Then I'll just have to prove them wrong.

_(COLE stares at CLARA for a few minutes and then he wraps a hand around her waist. COLE pulls her in for a long kiss. CLARA pulls back, and COLE gives her a questioning look.)_

(CLARA is breathing hard and whispers:)

CLARA: Tell me you're not with the witch. 

COLE: She's gone. 

CLARA: Good. I've missed you. Welcome back. Cole Turner.

_(CLARA kisses him; five of the crystals on the nearby table are glowing very brightly. The camera pans up and a label above them reads '**Love Crystals.'** The camera fades on the sign and then goes to two cars parked in the driveway of the Turners' new home. **Year 2018** flashes across the screen. WYATT, BEN, and ETHAN climb out of one car, while TRISTAN, JENNA, and TATIANA climbs out of the other.)_

JENNA: So, this is your house?

BEN: Yep, our mom loves it. You know how it is with women and a big beautiful house. They can't say no. Not even if they no how many zeros are in the price.

_(Jenna laughs.)_

TATIANA: And your dad agreed?

ETHAN: Yeah, he didn't want to be sleeping on the couch so...

_(This time WYATT laughs. They walk up to the front door and BEN pulls a set of keys out of his pants pocket. He unlocks the door and they all walk in.)_

BEN: Ethan, I'll get the demo from upstairs. Go ahead and grab your guitar. I'll call mom's cell and let her know where we'll be. 

ETHAN: She freaked out last time. 

BEN: She had every reason to. 

(BEN walks upstairs and goes into a room. ETHAN motions for them to follow him as he heads to the basement to get his guitar.)

TRISTAN: Why did your mom have every reason to freak out?

ETHAN: Oh, nothing.

TATIANA: That reply is getting really old.

ETHAN: Well, if you stopped asking questions, I wouldn't have to reply at all.

_(ETHAN smirks as he picks up his guitar and sets it in the case.)_

ETHAN: Do I need anything else?

WYATT: Electric tuner?

_(ETHAN smirks again.)_

ETHAN: I have perfect pitch.

_(BEN comes down the stairs holding a C.D.)_

BEN: If you have perfect pitch, then why aren't you the lead singer?

ETHAN: Because I'd rather play than sing, thank you.

BEN: You're welcome.

ETHAN: Get a hold of mom?

BEN: No, but I called dad's office and left a message with the secretary.

ETHAN: Okay, let's go.

_(They all go upstairs. A shadow in the corner steps out to reveal a teenaged girl. She smiles, not evilly, but sweetly.)_

GIRL: He seems to be okay...._ (Suddenly becomes sad) _but he's not. Neither of them is.

**_(Commercial break)_**

So, that's part three. Tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to hit that little review button. Come on, you know you want to tell me how much you just love this fic! :)


	4. Blank Letters and Rock Songs

****

Part Four

A/N: Thanks to **Evil Angel** because that's the only person that I've gotten reviews from...cough cough. All "songs" are written by me. Technically they are only poems because I don't have musical talent, but just put some kind of rock/punk beat to it. I don't own the lyrics to _"Bring Me to Life." _Just credit Evanescence and LINKN PARK. On with the fic.

__

(Camera pans over a Victorian house that is a little smaller than the manor. The house is on a corner and the sing reads 'Prescott Street.' The manor isn't too far from this house. The front door opens and PAIGE walks out onto the porch. She grabs the mail out of the mailbox next to the door and heads back inside. As she shuffles through the mail the camera zooms in on the lettering.

'Paige M. Hinton, 9242 Prescott Street, San Francisco CA'

There is no return address. PAIGE opens the letter. With a puzzled look on her face, she pulls out a blank piece of paper that was in the envelope. There is nothing else.)

PAIGE: _(Whispers to herself) _Weird, but what else is expected in this family.

__

(As PAIGE sets down the letter her finger gets a small paper cut. A drop of the blood drips on the paper. PAIGE frowns and then starts to walk off toward the kitchen hold her finger tightly.)

PAIGE: God, paper cuts kill.

O.S. (Off screen) MALE VOICE: Yes, Paige, if you had millions of paper cuts all over then that would kill you, but I doubt that will.

__

(PAIGE turns around and smiles.)

PAIGE: Jeff, you're home.

JEFF: I just missed my wife so much today.

PAIGE: Really?

JEFF: Yep. 

__

(JEFF pulls PAIGE to him and kisses her. He smiles as PAIGE lets out a content sigh.)

JEFF: Seems you missed me too.

PAIGE: Always.

JEFF: Where's Tatiana? 

__

(PAIGE smiles again.)

PAIGE: At Phoebe's house. Tristan and Wyatt met some new kids at school who might be their new lead singer and bass player in the band. She went to watch and judge. I think she's taken a liking to one of them. They're twins. According to Tristan they are "really cool guys." If they have Tristan's approval then I don't know if I want Tatiana hanging out with them.

__

(JEFF gives a light chuckle. As the two walk into the kitchen the camera falls back to the blank paper. Suddenly, the blood is absorbed by it, and then disappears. Camera fades to a large room where music equipment is set up. WYATT, TRISTAN, JENNA, and the twins are all in chairs or on the floor. BEN slips a c.d. into a c.d. player and turns the volume up two more notches. A piano slowly starts to play and then a females voice is heard.)

MUSIC FROM C.D. PLAYER: 

How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors   
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?   
Without a soul;   
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,   
until you find it there and lead it back home. 

MALE VOICES:(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
MALE VOICES: (Save me.)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
MALE VOICES: (Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run.   
MALE VOICES:(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.   
MALE VOICES: (Save me.)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without   
you can't just leave me.   
Breathe into me and make me real.   
Bring me to life.   
Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.   
  
Frozen inside without your touch,   
without your love, darling.   
Only you are the life among the dead.   
  
All of this sight   
I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark   
but you were there in front of me   
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
I've got to open my eyes to everything.   
Without a thought   
Without a voice   
Without a soul   
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.   
Bring me to life---

__

(BEN changes the song. ETHAN leans over to WYATT.)

ETHAN: _(softly to WYATT) _That's an older song of ours. The girl was Ben's girlfriend. I'm surprised he let us listen that far. Things ended on a bad note fore them. No pun intended.

__

(WYATT nods his head in understanding.)

NEW SONG FROM C.D. PLAYER: 

I feel the pain of the world,

It's pressing me down so hard,

I'm losing my breath.

I feel all the sorrow, and it just won't leave,

I'm trying to move on,

Push through,

And forget,

But I can't,

I'm losing my breath.

You tell me that it wasn't my fault,

I still don't understand,

I did it,

Now I'm left with the guilt,

And I'm losing my breath.

A dark cloud seems to follow,

Everywhere I go,

I can't ignore it,

I can't escape it,

I can't run from it,

I'm losing my breath.

I feel the pain of the world,

And I feel all the sorrow, 

It just won't let me be,

I'm trying to move on,

Push through, 

And Forget,

But I can't,

I'm losing my breath.

Just let me be,

Let my mind be clear and free,

Let me move on,

Push through,

And forget.

Let me lose my breath in peace.

_(WYATT looks over to TRISTAN. TRISTAN is obviously impressed. The two nod.)_

WYATT: You guys are in.

_(A door shutting from downstairs is heard.)_

O.S. (off screen) FEMALE VOICE: Tristan, Jenna! I'm home!

JENNA: We're up here, mom!

_(BEN and ETHAN look at each other with wide eyes.)_

BEN: Hey, Tristan, is your mom's name Phoebe?

_(Tristan seems confused, but answers.)_

TRISTAN: Uh...yeah.

ETHAN: _(To BEN.)_ This isn't good.

BEN: This is really bad.

**_(Commercial Break)_**

There's part four. Feedback is welcome!


	5. Author's Note Please Read

Hey!

Okay, I know it's bad to use a whole chapter for an author's note, but I was going over the old chapters and noticed something. In the first chapter I used the name **Clair**as Cole's wife, but then in the third chapter I used the name **Clara** as Cole's wife. Please excuse the mistake. Her real name is Clara. I don't know what I was thinking. 

Also, I'm trying to come up with a name for Wyatt's band. One of the one's I liked that my friend picked out was _Bloodstone_. In the _Unofficial Charmed Guide_, the description of Bloodstone says"

"Along with deep healings, bloodstones carry a connotation of acceptance, even in the face of extreme adversity. Like deep pools, bloodstones act as reservoirs, holding pain aside until the practitioner can address it under less stressful circumstances. Fear, anger, and pain are lost in its depths, leaving enlightenment and peace in it's wake."

After reading this, I remembered that I had written a poem entitled "Ease the Pain." This would be a song that Ben has written. I'm pretty sure I'll use Bloodstone, just tell me if you think that it's all wrong.

NewGirl


	6. Safe Houses and Mixed Blood

****

Part Five

__

(Camera pans across many buildings. Cut to a company building. The camera pans across the lobby outside of an office. A woman is sitting at a secretary's desk. She has a hands free phone head set on and is writing a message on a piece of paper. There are a few people sitting in the chairs while lazily looking at magazines, but it's obvious to tell that some aren't human. Camera follows a few of the 'people,' and we see that some have different colored eyes and some have pointy ears and slightly 'colorful' skin. The secretary finally gets off the phone at the picks up a clipboard. After looking over a few papers she scans the few people in the room with her.)

SECRETARY: Mrs. Emerson, Mr. Turner will see you now.

_(MRS. EMMERSON with red eyes stands up. Her fingernails are long and black, and her hair has yellow, red, blue, and green highlights all in it. She straightens her skirt of her business suit, and walks over to the office door. She steps in.)_

(Camera cuts to the inside of the office. COLE is at the desk looking through a manila folder. He smiles gently at the woman and sets the folder down. While folding his hands, he leans back a little and says:)

COLE: What can I do for you Mrs. Emerson?

MRS. EMMERSON: I've heard that you recently moved here from Pytha. Is that true?

COLE: Well, that all depends. 

_(MRS. EMMERSON smiles in understanding.)_

MRS. EMMERSON: Well, from one...magical being from another. I know what's been going on there. That demon who...well, you know what he's done.

_(The woman looks down with sadness. COLE nods.)_

COLE: Yes, I know.

MRS. EMMERSON: He's formed a following. He-

_(Tears swell up in the woman's eyes and she's afraid to go on.)_

COLE: I'm assuming you've heard about the plans. The safe house in Pytha.

MRS. EMMERSON: He's after my daughter, but if he's _in_ Pytha...how is it safe there?

COLE: It's a secure area. Protected with ever spell, charm, and guards. You can't get in or out with the certain knowledge and passes.

_(The woman nods.)_

COLE con'd: Would you like me to set up a transfer? No papers tails. Nothing. No one will even remember you'd lived here. 

MRS. EMMERSON: Yes...I don't mean to pry, but is it true? About your son, I mean. Did it really happen to him?

_(After a beat, COLE replies with a sad tone.)_

COLE: Yes, it did happen. That's why I'm here trying to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else. We're working on it. He'll be gone soon, and then it will all be over.

_(Camera falls to a picture of COLE, CLARA, BEN, and ETHAN on his desk. Camera zooms in to the blue of the sky behind them, and then pulls back from the blue of a t-shirt. PIPER is sitting in the attic with the Book of Shadows on her lap. LEO suddenly orbs in.)_

LEO: Where's Phoebe?

PIPER: She went home. Did you check with the Elders?

LEO: Yes. They don't know what the premonitions mean, and they don't know what it has to do with Cole.

_(LEO looks down at the page that PIPER has the book open to. The camera falls down to the page too. The picture of BELTHAZOR stares back at the camera.)_

PIPER: We'll need his flesh if he's after us again. You don't think that's it, do you? It's been so long. He was so hard to fight. He'd gotten so close to Phoebe. What if she can't do it? What if she decides she can't vanquish him again?

LEO: That's not going to happen, and we don't even know if that's what's going on. We don't know anything yet. Phoebe's premonitions have been so vague. We don't know what 'world' it was in or anything, but the Elders said---.

_(LEO cuts himself off and looks away. PIPER becomes very curious.)_

PIPER: What? Leo, is there something you're not telling me?

_(LEO sighs.)_

LEO: I don't want you to get worried, Piper, but there have been a lot of disappearances going on. Magical creatures with mixed blood. Witches with any other blood. Demons, the ones who have sworn away from evil who have mixed blood. Any of them. The Elders are worried about Wyatt, Melinda, and Paige. They have mixed blood too.

PIPER: What's causing it?

LEO: They don't know. No one does. At least no one on our side does.

_(Camera fades off of PIPER'S worried expression.)_

**(Commercial Break)**

There's part five. I know it's a little shorter than usual, but they get longer, I promise. I'd really like some feedback to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks!


	7. Anarkelt Is Not a Myth

****

Part Six

__

(Camera follows PHOEBE as she walks up the stairs to where WYATT, TRISTAN, JENNA, TATIANA, BEN, and ETHAN are. She opens the door at the end of the hall to find the teenagers all looking her way. BEN and ETHAN stand up and walk over to her.)

BEN: We can totally explain.

ETHAN: Yeah, but it's really complicated.

PHOEBE: How...what?

BEN: The dreams.

ETHAN: Premonitions...we were in them.

BEN: And Dad.

PHOEBE: Yeah, but-

_(ETHAN extends his had to PHOEBE.)_

ETHAN: I'm Ethan Turner, that's Ben.

_(PHOEBE sighs)_

PHOEBE: Oh, God.

_(BEN and ETHAN smile)_

BEN: Yep.

ETHAN: Our dad is Cole.

PHOEBE: Oh, God.

WYATT: What are you guys talking about?

PHOEBE: Oh, God.

JENNA: Mom, say something other than that, please. An explanation would be good.

PHOEBE: _(To BEN and ETHAN)_ Is your dad here?

BEN: No, but he will be with my mom. We really have to talk about what's going on. 

PHOEBE: And what is going on?

_(BEN looks at ETHAN for help. ETHAN shrugs.)_

BEN: A hell of a lot. 

JENNA: Mom! What is going on? Who is 'Cole?'

_(ETHAN turns to JENNA.)_

ETHAN: My dad. See, your mom dated my dad a long time ago.

PHOEBE: I wouldn't exactly call it dating, when he was trying to kill me in the process.

_(ETHAN shrugs)_

BEN: Same difference.

TRISTAN: _(To the twins)_ Your dad tried to kill my mom?

ETHAN: Yeah, but he's not evil anymore.

_(PHOEBE scoffs.)_

PHOEBE: Oh, yeah, I'm sure.

MALE VOICE O.S.: Well, it wouldn't be the first time you didn't trust me, Phoebe.

_(Camera pans to behind PHOEBE. COLE is leaning up against the door jam. Everyone is looking at him now.)_

BEN and ETHAN: Hi, Dad!

COLE: You leave a message with my secretary that you're going to some new friends' house and that their last name is Halliwell. You do realize that this isn't what we wanted to happen, do you?

_(With a shrug, ETHAN says:)_

ETHAN: Hey, they can help.

COLE: No, they can't.

ETHAN: Dad, come on. We need them; they need us. Win, win situation.

PHOEBE: Anything but that. We don't need you. 

_(COLE looks at PHOEBE)_

COLE: You do if you want to keep your family safe. _(To BEN and ETHAN) _Your mom already talked to that local witch. They've just now discussed everything with the Elders. _(To everyone) _She's at the Manor with Leo and Piper. There's a spell that needs to be done to stop the demon that's behind all this...

PHOEBE: Behind all what? What's been going on?

COLE: You don't know? All that demonic activity. All those witches and mixed bloods missing and you don't know? Anarkelt. Haven't you read about him in the book?

PHOEBE: Yeah, it's a myth.

COLE: Haven't you learned by now that there is no such thing as a myth? He's real, and he's after his army. 

PHOEBE: Let's go to the Manor.

_(Camera fades as COLE shimmers out.)_

**(Commercial Break)**

Again, it's a little short, but I'm working on it. Really, I am. Okay, now review, please!


	8. Watch Me As I Fall

****

Part Seven

A/N: The song is "Fall" by Something Corporate. I don't own the song.

****

_(Camera pans over the attic of the manor, and lands on the Book of Shadows that is sitting on its stand. Piper is flipping through the pages. She stops on one that has the name ANARKELT at the top. PIPER looks at CLARA.)_

PIPER: Is that him?

CLARA: Yep. That's him.

_(PIPER starts to read what the book says about ANARKELT.)_

PIPER: Legend has it, that he'll be summoned by a high power, form an army of willing and not so willing beings, and kill or recruit mixed blood creatures. 

CLARA: We're still working on who summoned him, but we know how he finds them. None of you get any weird letters in the mail, did you?

_(PAIGE slowly raises her hand.)_

PAIGE: I did? I got a paper cut too. 

_(PAIGE gives a childish pout and holds up her finger that now has a band-aid on it.)_

COLE: _(Mutters)_ Great. Now, he can track you. 

PHOEBE: Wait, what? Does that mean he knows where we are now?

COLE: He knows how to find Paige now. _(COLE looks at CLARA.) _Can we do the spell?

CLARA: Yeah, if they are willing.

_(PIPER, PAIGE, and PHOBE look at each other.)_

PHOEBE: What spell? 

CLARA: It's a spell that Pytha witches use. It's called a memory break. Ben can't remember what happened when Anarkelt came to him. We only know how it ended. We figured if we knew what happened then we could maybe find out how to stop him.

_(As CLARA finishes, BEN, ETHAN, TRISTAN, JENNA, and TATIANA walk into the attic.)_

PIPER: Where's Wyatt and Melinda?

JENNA: Downstairs. Melinda's yelling at Wyatt for showing up at her friend's house. Apparently, she had said that they weren't related.

_(PIPER lets out a sigh and shakes her head.) _

CLARA: Actually, the less people in the memory break, the better. _(CLARA turns to TATIANA.) _Is Melinda squeamish around blood?

TATIANA: Oh, yeah. More than you could imagine.

CLARA: Then I think it's best if she stays out of it.

_(At the mention of the memory break, BEN freezes up. He looks at his mom.)_

BEN: _(Quietly) _Do I have to?

_(CLARA nods sadly.)_

CLARA: We need you, Ben.

_(BEN silently agrees and they all sit in a circle on the floor. LEO steps back as he is called up.)_

PIPER: Now? 

LEO: _(With a shrug)_ I have to.

_(LEO orbs out as CLARA begins to chant in Latin. There is a bright flash and the screen goes white. The white fades and pulls back from a drum set that is set up in a basement. There is a teenaged boy playing them loudly. Another guy stands there with his guitar. BEN is singing and ETHAN is playing his bass. There are two girls sitting in the corner watching them. BEN can't look away from the one in the AFI t-shirt.)_

BEN: _(Singing.) _Go on

You've kept me waiting

Go on

And watch me as I fall

I don't want to feel this small

You know I just can't handle this

Handle this at all

And so I fall

I let my heartbeat drop

I falter as the music stops

And you watch me as I still

And wonder when I

_(The girl in the AFI t-shirt smiles and starts clapping. She stands up and kisses him.)_

GIRL: _(Sarcastically.) _Wow, who would have thought? You have some sort of talent. 

BEN: _(As sarcastic as her.) _Well, I do try. 

_(ETHAN taps the girl on the shoulder.)_

ETHAN: Lexi, I'm going to go get us some drinks, want anything?

LEXI: No, I'm good. _(Elbows ETHAN.) _Take Ivy with you though. She likes you.

ETHAN: Doesn't everybody? _(LEXI glares at him.)_ Yeah, if it means anything to you, it's the same way with me.

BEN: We all know you love yourself, what about her?

ETHAN: Funny, you're lucky your my brother. Otherwise, I'd hurt you.

_(ETHAN and IVY walk upstairs. In the corner of the basement, a figure appears. He's clothed in all black, and his skin is a dark gray. His eyes are black with dark circles under them. His body is basically skin and bones. No one can tell that he is there. The demon steps out of the corner and we see that it is ANARKELT. He walks up behind BEN and starts to whisper in his ear.)_

ANARKELT: They don't trust you. You're nothing to them. A creature with tainted blood. You're below them. They'd leave you to die if they had the chance. Kill them before they kill you. Kill them. Kill them! KILL THEM! 

_(BEN squeezes his eyes shut and hold a hand to his head. LEXI and the two other guys have their backs to them while looking through some cds. BEN opens his eyes and they now look like ANARKELT's. A small sword appears in his hand as he advances behind LEXI. In three quick, swift motions, he slices all their throats. BEN looks back in shock for a second and drops the sword as he falls to his knees. ETHAN and IVY come down the stairs. IVY screams at the sight and ETHAN runs over to BEN.)_

ETHAN: Ben! Ben, what happened?

_(BEN doesn't answer. He's just staring at Lexi's lifeless body.)_

ETHAN: Ben. Ben. BEN!

_(Camera fades to black while ETHAN is still yelling BEN's name.)_

**(Commercial Break.)**

A/N: Okay, I lied. The chapters aren't getting longer, but they will. I promise...I just don't know when. Tell me what you thought. Did you expect that that was what happened to the band and Ben's girlfriend? 


End file.
